Fiction Became My Reality
by LissyCreator
Summary: My name is Alex Davis. I am 23 years old, and this is the story of how I met the Doctor, Loki and Sherlock Holmes. My life got turned upside down August 12, 2012, when I stepped into the TARDIS, and met the person who will plague my nightmares for years to come. The god of mischief himself. (Doctor Who, Avengers and Sherlock Crossover. Rated T for violence, no swearing.)
1. Avengers Arc: Chapter 1

Fiction Became My Reality

**I'm posting a new story when I shouldn't be, but I have 11 chapters of this written! Just not typed up...**

**I thought this up while at a camp with the girls in my youth group. One of the girls there, Kami74 became my beta reader. Thanks! **

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own Doctor Who, The Avengers or Sherlock. All rights go to their respective owners.**

Fiction Became My Reality Chapter 1

Alex sat watching Doctor Who in her small Chicago apartment. The city buzzed by, always at work. She laughed at all the jokes, and the 10th Doctor's antics. Playing with her sneaker shoelaces, she thought how awesome it would be to meet him.

Alex's POV

I smiled at the thought. Having the Doctor whisk me away from my boring routine. I walk away from my couch to the window, seeing a lone star in the cityscape. I can't help but think that it means something wonderful is going to happen tonight. Suddenly, I hear a wonderful, blessed noise. I turn to the sound, and witness the TARDIS materializing in the corner.

My eyes widened. The eleventh Doctor ran out of the TARDIS.

"Oh hello! Where am I?" I straightened up and looked him in the eye.

"Chicago, my apartment, August 12, 2012."

"Oh, precise. I'm the Doctor, who are you?"

"Umm... My name's Alex. And I know exactly who you are, Doctor."

"What? How?"  
"I watch you... on the TV."

"I'm on the telly!?" He rushes to the TV, where a past him is giving a monologue. "Ok... must have propelled myself to an alternate dimension, where I am... a telly character. Weird." He ran back to the TARDIS, and I immediately ran on board, marveling only at the fact that it was real, not the whole 'bigger on the inside' thing.

"You! Why did you follow me?"

"Because I watched you for years on the TV, imagine what it's like for me! I meet my hero for a split second, and he rushes off. Of course I follow!" He looks up at me from the console and smiles.

"You, I like you! Strong headed, good trait."

"Can you tell my mother that?" He laughs at my joke.

"Well, Alex, hold on!" I whoop in pure joy as we fly through the time vortex.

"Uhhh.. hold on tighter then you were before, and well, we're experincing technical difficulties and-" the shuddering of the TARDIS stops suddenly. "Oh no." He says. I look at him worridly.

"What?"

"We're on Asgard."

~End Chapter 1~

**I hope you like the first chapter, please review!**

**-LissyCreator**


	2. Avengers Arc: Chapter 2

Fiction Became My Reality Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading this! I decided to do a couple more chapters before I go camping next week *sigh* But thanks again to Kami74 for being my unofficial beta reader!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

"Wha- Asgard? Like, Odin, Thor, Loki? No. Way."

"We need to leave now. I'm not allowed on Asgard." I hear a sound, and a voice.

"Step out, Doctor." The Doctor turns to me, and whispers a sentence to me.

"Don't go out, and stay silent. Your life may depend upon it." I smile a small smile.

"Keep calm and trust the Doctor." He smiles, and hugs me. My eyes widen as I return the hug, inhaling the scent of all of space and time. He then ran out of the door, as I hid.

"Yes, hello, sorry! Didn't mean to land here, it's just, well, an accident! Sorry!"  
"Bring the girl out."

"No fooling you..." He whispers, then speaks in a louder voice. "Come out, Alex." I slowly start to make my way out of the TARDIS, only to have it disappear.  
"DOCTOR!" I screamed, banging on the door. Then the whirring stopped. I stepped out to be met with the green eyes of the god of mischief.

~End Chapter 2~

**Can I has review?**

**-LissyCreator**


	3. Avengers Arc: Chapter 3

Fiction Became My Reality Chapter 3

**Two in one night? Well, the chapters are really short, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But the writing looked a heck of a lot bigger in my notebook (Which, BTW, has pictures of the TARDIS and the door to 221B Baker Street on it.) Again, thank you to Kami74 for being just plain awesome.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Tom Hiddleston did a good job portraying Loki, but he never could have matched the evil glare in his eyes. They say that the eyes are the windows the soul, and this is true with him. I can read the anger, pain and betrayal as easily as reading lines on a page.

"Come here." He beckons. I was a Loki fangirl, but after seeing the person, I need a different guy to obsess over. I shake my head, backing away, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the TARDIS and into his prison cell.

"When I ask, obey." He says, wrapping his hand around my neck and squeezing. Tears threaten to leak out of my eyes as I try to remove his fingers. He smiles a snake's smile, cold and unnerving. "You, Alexandrea, are the key to my success."

"How do you know my name?" I choke out.

"Oh I know everything about you. And I will make you scream." I suddenly feel a searing pain as he starts to torture me. I resist the urge to cry out, to prevent his escape. But as the pain increases, I call out.

"HELP ME!" Immediately guards come running, and he kills them. I've never seen a dead body before, and now two lie at my feet. He goes out of the now open cell, still holding me by the throat. He disguises himself as a guard and releases the grip on my throat. I fall to the ground, spluttering. He grabs my arm, squeezing slightly to remind me that one false move, and I'm dead.

"Alex, Alex!" I hear the Doctor calling for me. He bursts through the doors, and sighs in relief. "What happened?"

"Uh, I dunno." I'm officially terrified. "She landed here, and this guard found me." Loki squeezes my arm tighter.

"Loki, let go of her." Huh. The Doctor saw through Loki's disguise. Hooray for me! Loki immediately released my arm. I saw THE Thor running to the door.

"Loki, brother! Get back in thy cell." Thor said, brandishing his hammer, Mjolnir. Geez, what a prat. Loki laughed.

"Now that I am out, I think I'll take ove- oh. She has my magic." He said, turning his eyes to me. The Doctor's eyes widen and he rushes me to the TARDIS So fast, I trip over my feet for a second.

~End Chapter 3~

**Ya hoo! One more tonight, then I'm done for a week while I'm camping. Family Reunion.**

**DFTBA**

**-LissyCreator**


	4. Avengers Arc: Chapter 4

Fiction Became My Reality Chapter 4

**So, really short one, sorry! Slight cliffhanger, but it will be explained next week with the new update. For the fourth time, Thanks to Kami74 for being my unofficial beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

"OK, how did that happen?" The Doctor asks to himself. He pointed his screwdriver at me. "Well, you do have certain properties radiating that around you that could be classified as 'magic.' Oh yeah. I was asked for counseling on how to best take Loki's magic. This must be the way they chose to do it."

"By what, planting it on a human? That's how they decided to resolve it?" He smiles a sad smile and nods. "Well, that's ridiculous!" I say, running my hands through my midnight black hair, blinking my gre- wait. Loki has black hair and green eyes.

_'Ah, so you realize.'_ I hear a voice in my head. Loki's voice. _'Now that we have made physical contact, I can be in your mind. Prepare yourself, Alexandrea Davis. I am waiting.'_

~End Chapter 4~

**And, there we go! Next update will be sometime next week, so be on the lookout! Family reunion, here I come!**

**DFTBA  
-LissyCreator**


	5. Avengers Arc: Chapter 5

Fiction Became My Reality Chapter 5

**Family reunion done and over with, and can I say, I am exhausted. Short one again tonight, but they should start getting longer by chapter 12. Maybe.**

**Penny's in the air...**

That did NOT just happen.

"Doctor..." I trail off.

"I just heard Loki. In my head." His eyes widen as he walks to me, doing the same thing he did to Madame de Pompadour. You know the whole mind meld. I close everything off that pertains to the eleventh doctor, not knowing what point in his life I met him in.

"So, you know what to do? Good." He searched my mind as I scoured his. Quoting the lady herself, 'A door once opened may be stepped through in either direction.' Ah, so nerdy am I? Poor man. Poor doctor. He's so lonely, but I can see one thing, clearly. He counts me as a friend. And apparently he's- he closed the door, and I don't want to pry. He breaks the connection, and I lose insight to the amazing man's mind.

"You got some cowboys in there."

"Not real cowboys?"

"Not really." I smiled at his silliness.

"And... we've landed." We walk out of the TARDIS into Stark Tower.

**And the penny drops. Lissy tired, Lissy go to bed now. Bye!**

**-LissyCreator**

**DFTBA**


	6. Avengers Arc: Chapter 6

Fiction Became My Reality Chapter 6

**Reading back, I realized I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter. So, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Thanks to Kami74 for beta reading and reviewing ****every**** chapter. Also, (let me look up the name...) CaptainXena-Mation, thanks for the review! **

**Penny's in the air...**

"Whoa." That's all I said. Pepper Potts came into the room.

"Pepper, get Tony." Is all th Doctor said, and she immediately rushes out.

"What, you know her?" I ask.

"Yes, I keep an eye on Tony Stark." He explains, making exaggerated gestures.

_'You can't hide from me, Alexandrea.' _ I try to reply back in my mind.

_'I am not afraid of you!'_

_'But we both know that's not true.'_

_'I have the Doctor on my side. You can't harm me.'_

_'You know his tendencies to leave companions.'_

_'I'll leave him before he leaves me.' _And the conversation ended.

"What's wrong, Alex?" The Doctor asks me, looking concerned.

"Umm... nothing. Just thinking."

"Were you talking to Loki?"

"No, I was really just thinking."

_'Lie._

_'Shut up.'_

_'Make me.'_

_'I hate you.'_

_'Glad to know the feeling is mutual.'_

"Well, well, well. Doctor!" I whipped around and saw Tony Stark. Bug eyes, activate! He walked in the room, holding a can of soda. "Whose the teenager?" Wait, what? I am NOT a teenager! I'm 23 for goodness's sakes! A big green ball of rage bursts out of me in the form of a wave of blinding golden light, knocking both Tony and the Doctor to the ground. Me, standing at the eye of the storm, was unharmed.

"Umm... did I do that?"

~End Chapter~

**And the penny drops.**

**Yep, I'm going to start saying that. The next chapter should be up soon, so be on the look out. Bye bye!**

**-LissyCreator**

**DFTBA**


	7. Avengers Arc: Chapter 7

Fiction Became My Reality Chapter 7

**The plot thickens! **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Penny's in the air...**

"Yes, yes you did. Please control your emotions if you don't want to destroy the world!" The Doctor says, getting up.

"What if I want to destroy the world?"

"I would stop you." The Doctor replies, smiling at me. I smile back, and Tony, who got up, rolls his eyes and says,

"Oh, just kiss and make up." I whip around, walk to him, then slap him harshly. A burst of green flashes from my hand when it connects with his face, and when he jerks back, I see a glowing red welt on his face. Geez, get a grip woman! What are you, radioactive?" I turn back to the Doctor, who is blushing and stammering.

"We're -no- -uh- SHUT UP!" I stare at him and his reaction. Huh. Why is he acting that way?

_'Ignorant mortal.'_

_'Be quiet.'_

_'I can be in your head, there's nothing else to do.'_

_'You're insane.'_

_'Whatever you want to think.' _

I hate him. It's not my fault that I have his magic! I didn't want this! All I wanted was a normal life, with no monsters, or gods, or, I dunno. I collapse to the floor sobbing into my hands.

"Alex, what's wrong?" The Doctor immediately rushed to my side, looking concerned.

"I didn't ask for this! Why do have to go through this?" He wraps his hand around my shoulder, then squeezes it with his hand.

"It's not your fault. If I could, I'd change your fate. But they picked the best person in all universes, in all the realms. That's gotta mean something." I turn to him, and cry into his chest.

When I pull myself together, he smiles at me.

"Sorry." I apologize for well, crying into him.

"Everybody needs to cry sometimes."

"Cut with the crap!" Tony called out. I stand up, along with the Doctor. I stride over to him, intending to slap him again, but the Doctor holds me back.

_'Can't you control your temper? You don't deserve my power.'_

_'I used to like you. I thought that your struggles and that the fact that you overcame them to rise, was amazing, and you didn't deserve your treatment. But now I see the truth. You are evil, and you don't deserve to be loved.'_

_'You're cold.'_

_'You're colder.' _And he left. I believe I am one up on the god of mischief and lies.

"Doctor." I come to my senses when Nick Fury strides through the door.

"Fury, what's the status on Loki?" The Doctor questions.  
"We don't know, we can't find him." Well, that's convenient. We can't find him.

_'What could I do to make you reveal your location?'_

_'I am not stupid, Alexandrea. No.'_

_'Eh, it was worth a shot.' _The Doctor looks to me and inquires,

"Do you think you can find out where he is?"

"I dunno." I reply hesitently. "But I can try."

~End Chapter~

**And the penny drops.**

**So, Alex and Tony will not like each other one bit. Their relationship will be full of sarcasm, her hitting him, him teasing her, calling her a teenager, stuff like that. Fun times. The next update should be here tomorrow or the day after that, it depends. Thanks for reading!**

**-LissyCreator**

**DFTBA**


	8. Avengers Arc: Chapter 8

Fiction Became My Reality Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, Loki's not gonna be found that easy.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Penny's in the air...**

Concentration. That's the key, isn't it? I close my eyes and do the trick that I perfected when I was a kid, to scour the darkest corners of my mind. I find no presence that's not my own.

_'Ha ha.'_ Loki laughed in my mind.

_'Oh wow, he has a cute laugh...'_

_'How gracious.' _I blush furiously.

"SHUT UP YOU ARROGANT GIT!" I shout, not realizing I said it in real life. Tony stared at me like I was crazy.

"You really need help." I walked over to him, leaned down, grabbed his ankle and flipped him over with strength even I didn't know I had.

_'Smooth, excellent form.'_

_'Can you leave me alone?'_

_'We're both stuck with this arrangement, I 'm just using it.'_

_'Well, I can't.'_

_'Too bad.'_

_'Just don't narrate my life.'_

_'No promises.' _Roar.

"Director Fury, we're here." A harsh female voice catches my attention, and I see the fiery red hair of Natasha Romanoff, better known to my world as Black Widow. Following her was Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye.

"Hello, I'm Natasha, I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." She says, shaking my hand.

"Hello, I'm Alex."

"Alex..." She trails off, obviously expecting a last name.

"Alexandrea Davis." I smile slightly.

"Alexandrea, archaic. I hate it." Tony says. I turn around, and my eyes flash.

"Do you mean to insult me?" I say softly, walking over to the billionaire.

"Let's say... yes." My hand raises, but it wasn't me who raised it. It feels as though I have another presence taking over my mind. The hand that's raised has a ball of electricity in it, right next to Tony's head.


	9. Avengers Arc: Chapter 9

Fiction Became My Reality Chapter 9

**Lissy happy. Lissy has 16 reviews.**

**My thanks goes out to: CaptainXena-Mation, Chillygaze the warrior, Kami74 and RoseofTheTARDIS for all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Penny's in the air...**

Well, this sucks. I'm seeing myself fight Tony Stark, while fighting a battle against Loki in my mind. Great.

_'You can't beat me. I'll takeover your mind, and then use you to take over Midgard.'_

_'Why don't you take a long walk off a short dock.'_

_'What a nice thing to say to me. I could make you jump out the window, or fall on a sword.'_

_'Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't have a sword.'_

_'Not yet.'_

Out of Brain

"Dude, calm down!" Tony was frantically dodging Alex's attacks, who had suddenly gone insane, attacking him. "Look, I'm sorry! Stop! JARVIS, my suit. A pedestal appeared, holding the Iron Man suit, but the Doctor quickly barred Tony's way to use it.

"STOP! There's a chance that she can't even control her own actions." He said, stopping Tony from completely destroying Alex.

In Alex's Brain

_'Stop! Let me GO!'_

_'I don't think so.'_

Our brains clashed in fierce battle, me pushing him out, only to have him going back in. I hurt, mind and body. After what seemed like hours, the offending presence was pushed out.

Out of Brain

Alex suddenly stopped attacking. She dropped to her knees, her long black hair. The Doctor ran to her, taking her face in his hands, forcing their green eyes to meet. She whispered two words to him. "Three hours." And passed out.

~End Chapter~

**And the penny drops.**

**:D How'd you like it? REVIEW!**


	10. Avengers Arc Chapter 10

Fiction Became My Reality Chapter 10

**Soo... rewatching Black Butler. Again. Go Sebastian! Kick Ash's butt! But anyways, sorry for the late update, I'll try to be better about it.**

**Penny's in the air...**

Alex's POV

When I woke up, I was chained to a wall. In a cell. Terrific.

"This hasn't been my day." I mumble, holding the unchained hand to my head.

"Hello." I jump. Outside my glass prison, sitting on a hard bench, was Steve Rogers. Great, now I just need to meet Bruce Banner and I'll have the complete set.

"Hi. Why am I chained up?" He looked puzzled.

"Do you no-"  
"Yeah, I remember. But that wasn- well it was but it really wasn't- oh, never mind. Dang, my head hurts."

"I would assume so, Tony hit you pretty hard."

"Oh, did he? I wasn't paying attention."

"Sorry, wha-" I cut him off.

"Where's the Doctor?" I ask remembering what I was wanting to say this whole time. "I need to speak to him."

"Oh, he'll be here soon. Sorry, I-"

"Yeah, I know who you are. Steve Rogers, Captain America, man out of time and place. I feel the same way. I'm not supposed to be here, I just want to go home. But, I guess that's not an option." I think, but I'm not quite sure, that the gap that allowed the Doctor to pass through my universe closed right after we left.

"Why isn't going home an option?"

"As I said, out of time and place. Speaking of which, where are we?"

_'Helicarrier.' _Loki answered for him. I pulled a dirty look, prompting Steve to ask,

"Dirty look, why?"

"Steve, I have Loki inside my head, remarking at every little thing, bringing me down, controlling my actions. My life sucks at the moment, and it only started changing three freaking hours ago! I deserve a break."

"Yes, yes you do but not at the moment." The Doctor strolled into the room. "Wha- I told them not to chain you up!" He sonicked the cell, then my chain.

"I've never been handcuffed before, and never. Again." I say, rubbing my red wrist.

"You ok? What happened?" The Doctor asks me softly.

"I'm fine, but it's not everyday that I get possessed by a norse god, but it's ok."

"But what happened?"

"Well, I felt something that wasn't me in my mind, and next thing I know I'm fighting Tony, while at the same time, trying to get Loki out of my mind."

"I expected something like this would happen sooner or later."

"I didn't mean for it to happen." He smiles, and hugs me.

"I know you didn't."

"OK, here's what I don't get. You met me mere hours ago, but you act as though you've known me for years." I ask. He smiles a soft, sad little smile. He then whispers and whispers a sentence in my ear.  
"I've met you before." He then pulls away, and fully grins.

~End Chapter~

**Hey all... Lissy depressed. Wanna know why? BECAUSE I'M WATCHING DEATH NOTE AND I LOOKED UP WHEN L DIES AND HE DIES NEXT EPISODE AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE! GDCCJHAS ASP XHPAUS UGE! AND THE 12th DOCTOR IS REVEALED TOMORROW! :'(**

-LissyCreator

DFTBA


	11. Avengers Arc: Chapter 11

**Fiction Became My Reality Chapter 11**

**Sorry for lack of updates. I got grounded from Fanfiction. Possibly permanently. But, I have an amazing friend who will be uploading things for me! So, I'm back.**

**My updates will be spotty from here on out, because summer vacation is over and school has started, so I have no time in the afternoon at all. But, I will try my hardest!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

"Really? Like, that isn't a joke?" I asked incredulously.

"It's true. Would I lie to you?"

_'You're like a love struck school girl, it's disgusting.'_

_'I hate you.'_

_'I believe that we already established that fact.'_

_'Just wanted to say it again.'_

_'You are a handful, Alexandrea. Keeping you alive will be much harder than I thought.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'In order to get my powers back, you mewling quim, I have to kill you myself or they will disappear forever.'_

_'How thoughtful'_

_'I try.' I pulled the dirtiest look I could muster._

_'How childish.'_

_'Shut up._'

"Sorry, what happened?" Steve asked me, watching our exchange, perplexed. The Doctor answered for me.

"Oh, Alex has Loki's magic,"

"Knew that."

"And she can communicate with him, whether she wants to or not. Added side effect, Loki can control her body. That's what happened."

"And I was fighting Loki while practically watching myself fight Tony." I added.

"Is Loki..."

"He's gone now."

"How do we know?"

"If Loki was her, we'd be silent, or trying to kill you all."

"That's true." Steve said, smiling. HAWT~

_'As I said, school girl.'_

_'As I said, stop narrating my life!'_

_'Deal with it.'_

_'How do you even know that!?'_

_'I should know the world that I'm going to rule.'_

_'In your dreams, honey.'_

_'Honey?'_

_'It suits you. Sticky.'_

_'Are you attempting to insult me?'_

_'Oh, you got that? I didn't think it was that obvious.'_

_'Are you calling me stupid?'_

_'Imma have to say... yes.'_

_'That's rich, coming from a mortal.'_

_'Who has your powers.'_

_'… '_

_'Alex 2, Loki 0. I'm one up.'_ I believed that I won that round. But his next words were dripping with malice and sent shudders down my spine.

_'Not for long.'_

~End Chapter~

**The plot thickens.**

**SUPER IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Kami, I didn't tell you about this, but I'm going to do some things with this. There will be three stories. The main one, Fiction Became My Reality, has The Doctor, The Avengers, and Sherlock. There will be three (possibly, deciding whether the last one will happen.) I Never Thought I'd Meet A Demon incorporates Kuroshitsuji (More commonly known in America as Black Butler) into the story line.**

**Catch Kira. Can't Be Too Hard, Can It? Adds Death Note to the ARE NOT ESSENTIAL TO THE STORY LINE. I'll clarify. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THESE TO GET THE MAIN PLOT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE KUROSHITSUJI OR DEATH NOTE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THOSE. There will be references to them in the main storyline, but they will be separate.**

**The fourth I'm not quite sure will happen. (Kami, I'm going to consult you on this.)**

**It will wrap up the other three and THEY WILL COLLIDE. It will be the ending. (If it happens) I have a feeling that it will be called ( Still not set in stone!) A More Permanent Destination. (Virtual cookies to anyone who figures out the reference! Hint: Not Avengers.)**

**There's my info.**

**Now, I will be trying to do character spotlights on Alex, 10, 11, Loki, Sherlock etc. etc. I'm not sure in what order, or what characters will appear. The first one will appear after the wrap up of the main Avengers Arc (Which, spoilers, is ending soon.)**

**Thanks for reading the freakishly long AN, will see you in the next installment of Fiction Became My Reality!**

**-LissyCreato**r


End file.
